The present invention relates to a method of forming a ruffled cleaning device, and more particularly to a method of forming a ruffled cleaning device having a ruffled body connected to an inner ring in a firmer manner to produce denser ruffles, better elasticity, and better massaging and cleaning effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,277 entitled "Body Washing Apparatus with Handle" discloses a ruffled cleaning means and the method for making the same. However, there are shortcomings existing in the manufacturing method of this patented body washing apparatus to cause undesired slack ruffles.
FIG. 1 is a perspective of a conventional ruffled cleaning device. As shown, the cleaning device mainly includes an inner ring 1 and a ruffled body 2. To make such conventional ruffled cleaning device, first axially compress an elastic net from two ends toward a middle portion thereof to form the ruffled body 2 having a central through hole 21. Then, axially turn over two ends of another elastic net toward a middle portion thereof to form the inner ring 1. The ring 1 is radially pulled into a double-layer strip for threading through the through hole 21 of the ruffled body 2. A string 11 or the like is used to tighten two ends of the strip together, so that the ruffled body 2 and the inner ring 1 interlock with one another. A portion of the ruffled body 2 contacting with the inner ring 1 serves as a base 22. Ruffles on the ruffled body 2 loosely spread apart from the base 22 to form a scrubbing portion 23 for washing and cleaning body areas. A portion of the inner ring 1 binding the base 22 of the ruffled body 2 serves as a bind 12, and portions of the inner ring 1 near the two tightened ends serves as a double-layer hand strap 13. A user may extend one hand through the hand strap 13 to hold the ruffled body 2, so that the scrubbing portion 23 may be easily handled to clean the body. A bar of soap may be selectively disposed between the base 22 and the hand strap 13 to produce bubbles.
To make the above conventional ruffled cleaning device, the inner ring 1 is first threaded through the hole 21 of the ruffled body 2 and then tightened at two ends with a string 11 in order to lock the ruffled body 2 in the ring 1. Following disadvantages are found in such connection manner:
1. The ruffled body 2 tends to too loosely spread apart from its base 22 and even becomes collapsed. The collapsed ruffles could not effectively remove dirt from skin.
2. The ruffled body 2 has not sufficient elasticity to massage skin while cleans it.
3. The slack and collapsed ruffled body 2 tends to irregularly shift in the inner ring 1 and cause inconvenience in use during cleaning.
4. The irregular shifting of the ruffled body 2 in the inner ring 1 causes largely reduced contact area of the scrubbing portion 23 with skin.
It is therefore desirable to develop a method of forming an improved ruffled cleaning device to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks existing in the conventional ruffled cleaning device.